A Night To Remember
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Kris and Zack have their first date, and though it's at the school dance, that doesn't make the evening any less amazing for a certain bat. R&R if you want, rated T for alcohol references. CGI version


**Opening Statement:** Okay so this is just to elaborate on my new character Zack, as I figured that Dave's home was getting filled with one too many talking animals. This will also show what kind of a person Zack is and hopefully solidify him as a boyfriend to Kris. Plus I forgot to add a scene for the dance in "I Warned You" so I figured this was a good idea to have Zack and Kris bond while on their first date as a couple.

 **Disclaimer:** AATC belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the OC's of Nathan, Cleo, Julian, Amani, Kris and Zack belong to me.

* * *

 **A Night to Remember.**

Zack was in his room getting ready for the dance, putting on a white tuxedo he had borrowed from Alvin earlier, when his adoptive mother Claire walked in, "Hey Zack, excited about your date with Kris?" she asked, as Zack chuckled and nodded, "Either that or really nervous... I mean we're two different species, I'm a squirrel and she's a bat, what if-" "You'll be fine Zack, everyone's nervous on their first date, I'm sure Kris is feeling the same way you are right now." Claire explained, as Zack nodded and smiled, flicking his tail a bit before he started to do up his tie. Over in the Seville house meanwhile, Kris was not having much luck with anything, "WHERE IS MY NEW DRESS!?" Kris screamed, rummaging through her clothing drawer and tossing the contents left and right, all while Brittany searched through the various piles of clothing to find the dress herself, "Kris, can't you just wear-" "NO! I BOUGHT THAT DRESS FOR THIS NIGHT SPECIFICALLY!" Kris shouted, as she pulled out more clothes, then Brittany smiled and held up the dress, a black piece with a skirt that looked like a typical bat's wing around the hem, and silver embroidery around the sleeves, "Kris, I found it-" Brittany got cut off by an avalanche of clothing, completely covering the pink clad chipette outside of the arm holding up the dress, Kris gasping and rushing over, "Thanks Britt," Kris said, taking the dress and starting to get changed, only to hear Brittany clear her throat, "Unless you want to do your own makeup, I suggest you get your clothes off of me... NOW!" Brittany shouted, as Kris chuckled and pulled Brittany out of the pile.

"Sorry sis, didn't mean to do that," Kris replied, as she picked a shirt off Brittany's head and chuckled again. "It's fine Kris, just let's get you into the dress and made up to make Zack want you," Brittany said, as Kris got changed into the dress and flew up to the makeup kit on the bureau, "What do you mean? I think Zack wants me enough, I want to look ready for an evening with my boyfriend, not like a slut," Kris said, as Brittany snickered and shook her head, "I mean we highlight your most noticeable features... outside of your ears that is," Brittany explained, Kris glancing to her large ears and giggling, "Well, what do you suggest?" Kris asked, her pink clad sister grinning and using her fingers to gently close Kris's eyes, "Let me work my magic, and tell me what you think." Brittany replied, taking a brush and applying some silver base tones to Kris's eyelids, from there moving onto a light brushing of iridescent violet eyeshadow, using a bit of eyeliner to make sweeping points at the outer corners of the bat's eyes.

Brittany then moved onto Kris's cheeks, applying some light rouge tones to her face and then rubbing it into the fur a bit, adding a dab of pink and blending the two tones together, then adding a touch of tan to Kris's nose, not enough to be directly noticeable though enough to highlight everything else, "Kris, open your mouth, can't properly get your lower lip with your fangs in the way," Brittany said, Kris opening her mouth and letting Brittany apply some dark red lipstick to her lips, finishing off with a clear gloss to make her lips more alluring, then after looking everything over and feeling satisfied Brittany tapped Kris's shoulder, "Okay, take a look Kris, and tell me what you think," Brittany said, Kris opening her eyes and gasping at what she saw.

"I-I look beautiful..." Kris said, her pink clad sister smiling and patting Kris on the shoulder, "Glad you like it, this is the same look I used for when Alvin first took me on a date, it worked for me, and it'll work for you too." Brittany said, Kris then blushing and glancing to Brittany, "What was your first date like?" Kris asked, causing Brittany to smile at the memory, then she reached to her neck and pulled a necklace out of her shirt, a simple chain with a garnet heart in it "Alvin took me to the Carnival Dreams cruise ship, he had somehow rented the entire deck just so the two of us could be alone for a moonlit dinner. That was the first time I had a taste of wine, we danced until I thought my legs would fall off, then he presented me with this necklace... and told me that it was to represent the heart I had taken from him." Brittany explained, as she gazed at the garnet heart, Kris blushing a bit and smiling to her sister, "You're lucky to have Alvin, I just hope my date with Zack goes as nicely as youes did with Alvin," Kris said, Brittany smiling and hugging her bat sister, "You'll be fine Kris, everyone's nervous on their first date, Zack's probably feeling the same way." Brittany explained, just as the doorbell rang, causing Kris to get up and fly out to the door, tugging her skirt back into place and adjusting her hair a bit.

Zack hopped through the cat door, holding a chipmunk sized bottle in his hand with red liquid in it, causing Kris's eyes to widen, "You didn't!" she said, causing Zack to chuckle and roll up his sleeve, a cotton ball and strip of tape on the crease of his elbow, "I did, but only because I love you, I want to know if you love me too... and don't worry, it's half wine," Zack explained, Kris rolling her eyes and giggling, "You idiot, you ruined it in that case," Kris said, taking the bottle and twisting the cap open, sniffing and going stiff, "You are a liar!" Kris exclaimed, Zack giving his girlfriend a smile, "I wanted you to have a taste of what you let into your heart. What better gift could I give you than my blood." Zack explained, Kris sensing the sincerity in his voice and then took a sip, purring as her eyes flashed briefly to red and she closed the bottle. The flavor that hit her tongue was not unlike the taste of burnt sugar, hints of charcoal and blackberries with a finish of earthy undertones, Kris licking her lips and smiling, "You have an amazing flavor, I'll have to make this last." Kris said, Jeanette passing by and soon receiving the bottle in her hands, "Jean, put that in the fridge with the rest of my blood supply, it's Zack's blood." Kris explained, Jeanette looking at the bottle and shuddering slightly, "Okay, wish you could at least try and sugar coat it a bit more." Jeanette replied, even as Zack held the door open for Kris, "Shall we depart m'lady?" Zack asked, Kris smiling while she took hold of his paw, "You are quite a gentleman, you sure this is your first date?" Kris asked, bringing a smile to Zack's face, "I'm positive," he replied, Kris grinning at a memory she had from a film she watched with Julian and Amani a couple days ago, "Only fools are positive," Kris said, Zack wearing a grin and then kissing Kris's forehead, "You sure about that?" Zack asked, Kris's cheeks burning with a blush that was visible through her facial fur, "I-I'm positive," Kris said, then actually clued into what had just happened and face-palmed, "I fell for it, I should have known you'd pull that!" Kris giggled, as Zack placed an arm around her waist.

* * *

(at the school dance)

Zack had walked the entire way to the school, Kris at his side rather than flying off ahead of him and the two entering the building, greeted by Dr. Rubin herself, "Hello there Kris, we have a special area set up for you and your boyfriend, please follow me," the human woman explained, Kris becoming confused while Zack wore a confident smile, "What's going on Zack? Why do we have a private area at the school dance?" Kris asked, getting hushed by a finger to her lips, "It's a surprise, wouldn't want to ruin it for you... close your eyes," Zack explained, his girlfriend obeying and allowing the black furred squirrel guide her down the halls, eventually hearing a soft slow tune being played in the air, and a scent of jasmine and juniper berries, then her hand lost it's grip on Zack's paw, a momentary panic going through her heart until she heard a chair being moved, "Okay Kris, open your eyes," Zack said, Kris opening her eyes and then covering her mouth in surprise.

Before her was a dinner table set for two their size, apparently in the music room where the orchestra was playing a soft and slow waltz, Zack wearing a smile on his furry face before he held out a hand, "Shall we dance? Our meal is still being prepared in the cafeteria kitchen... and don't worry, I requested that Theodore and Eleanor be the head chefs," Zack explained, Kris wearing an amazed smile before she held out her hand, letting Zack take her hand and guide her to the makeshift dance floor. Zack lead Kris through a basic waltz, the batty girl rather impressed with her boyfriend's classical style of dance, "Is something wrong Kris? You seem quieter than usual?" Zack asked, snapping Kris out of her thoughts and coloring her cheeks red, "It's just... how did you set all this up?" Kris asked, even as Zack dipped her over a knee and chuckled, "I had to pull a couple of your brother's strings, they helped me get the music room as our own dance hall, I just told them what to include," Zack replied, pulling Kris back up and holding her close to his chest, his right hand on the small of her back even as Kris simply stared into the amber eyes of her suitor.

"Oh, it looks like our meal has arrived, you like meat don't you?" Zack asked, Kris turning to see a couple of the cafeteria staff pushing trolleys into the room, Theodore and Eleanor on one of them and dishing up some of the food they prepared, Zack and Kris taking their seats at the table and waiting for Eleanor to approach, "We have quail glazed in a juniper berry reduction, with three cheese ravioli, tropical fruit salad and for dessert red velvet blood cake," Eleanor explained, the last mention making Kris's ear twitch a bit, "Wait, "Blood Cake"? What do you mean?" Kris asked, Eleanor giggling while Theodore dished up the food for Kris and Zack, "It's just red velvet chocolate cake where I used blood in place of eggs, Zack should be able to eat it too," Eleanor explained, Kris catching a certain familiar scent and then lightly glaring at Zack, "Was there a provider for the blood?" Kris asked, Zack chuckling and then nodding his head, "Guilty, I can't hide anything from you can I?" Zack replied, Kris rolling her eyes and letting out a giggle even as their meal was served.

Kris took a bite of her quail piece and nearly moaned from the taste, even though she was not a fruit bat completely, she had never in her life actually eaten meat other than insects, "Oh God... this is delicious," Kris said, Zack chuckling around a bite of his own food, "Glad you like it, care for some wine?" Zack asked, causing Kris to cough a bit and look to her boyfriend, "You got wine into the school?" Kris asked, Zack simply smiling, Theodore pouring a couple glasses and handed them to the couple, "It's fine, I asked for blackberry merlot, and before you ask yes I'm allowed to drink, though only in the presence of an adult, hence why Dr. Rubin is over there," Zack explained, Kris looking around and spotting the principal in one of the seats.

"Well, can't hurt me can it?" Kris said to herself, taking a small sip of her glass and purring at the flavor that hit her tongue, "This is pretty good... though not as good as your blood Zacky," Kris said, her boyfriend smiling warmly as he took a sip of his drink. The evening went on like this for a while, the two having their meal, chatting casually with each other, and even getting up to dance a bit more, then came the time for dessert, a deep red slice of cake for both of them, Zack then standing up and clapping his hands, the lights going out in the room, only for Zack to flick a lighter and light a candle on the table, a few more lighting up around the room and a single light on the orchestra playing the music, "Seeing as you're a bat, I figured dessert in the dark would be right up your alley," Zack explained, Kris offering a smile and taking a bit of the cake, the chocolate flavor melting on her tongue even as she tasted the undertones of Zack's blood in the dessert, "You know, you're really sweet Zack... literally," Kris purred, as Zack took his own bite and smiled, then chuckled a bit, "Is it weird that I actually like this cake?" Zack asked, a giggle being heard from Kris as she ate more of her cake, "Not sure, I think it could be narcissistic in a way considering the ingredients in it." Kris replied, purring while she watched Zack eating his own cake. After the two finished, Zack stood up and offered a hand to Kris, "Once more, shall we dance?" Zack asked, Kris smiling and holding out her hand, being guided to the dance floor again, the two sharing one last dance, though when Zack dipped her this time he stole a kiss to Kris's lips, the hybrid bat spreading her wings out and wrapping them around Zack's body in a wide spread hug.

* * *

(at Zack's house)

Zack took Kris back to his home, opening the door and holding it for her, "Ladies first," he said, Kris smiling and walking inside, followed by her suitor. Once inside Kris looked around and spotted Claire Wilson, the blonde haired woman smiling upon seeing her adoptive son's girlfriend, "Hey there, you must be Kris," Claire greeted, the young bat offering a smile and a nod, "Yeah, that's my name, I assume you're Zack's mom." Kris said, getting a nod from Claire, "Indeed I am, I think I've seen you a couple times while covering stories about your siblings," she said, Kris nodding in response, about to say something more when the phone rang, Claire answering it and nodding, "Yes... Okay I understand," Claire said, looking to Kris with a smile, "Oh she's over here... yes Dave I'll tell her... okay bye," Claire explained, hanging up the phone and sighing, "Sorry to say, you gotta go home Kris," Claire said, Kris nodding understandingly, "It's cool, we got all of tomorrow to get acquainted." Kris replied, about to leave when Zack stopped her, "Wait, I have something for you, close your eyes," Zack said, Kris smiling and doing as she was told, feeling something being wrapped around her neck and clasped closed, "Zack, if this is a collar-"

"Nothing like that Kris, just take a look," Zack explained, Kris opening her eyes and smiling at the choker around her neck, a pendant with amber set into it in the shape of a bat, "This is very nice Zack, but how did you afford this?" Kris asked, Zack rubbing the back of his neck a bit, "That's the thing, I had to work to get mom to buy that for me." Zack replied no sooner finding himself pinned by a kiss from Kris, the batty girl pulling back and smiling, "I love you, now and forever," Kris said, before she left the house and flew home, leaving Zack standing there stunned slightly.

* * *

Here we go, the accidentally omitted date scene for Kris and Zack, now for those wondering in the part where Kris asked Brittany about her first date, I referenced munkedupjoe213's story "First Dates". So anyways, hope you all enjoyed and leave your comments/reviews in the box below, peace out people!

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Brittany walking through the house in a pair of chipmunk sized crocs when Alvin walks into the room and stares at Brittany's feet*

Brittany: What are you staring at?

*Alvin looks up to Brittany's face and smiles*

Alvin: I got one question for you Britt.

*Alvin then points dramatically at Brittany's feet*

Alvin: WHAT ARE THOSE!?


End file.
